Usuario:RoyS
¡Hola! Mi nombre es RoyS y soy un usuario de Wikia, aunque eso ya lo sabías. Sobre mi Sobre la saga The Legend of Zelda no sabía mucho hasta hace pocos años. Me llamo la atención su estilo de juego y su trama. Debo decir que me impresionó mucho. Pero pasó un buen tiempo hasta que decidí comenzar a jugar, además estaba con otros juegos de otras sagas, y eso sumado a mis estudios y deberes, apenas me daba tiempo para mí. Cuando finalmente pude hacerlo, comencé a jugar The Legend of Zelda. Ya lo he terminado al 100%. Actualmente sigo con los juegos de la saga, en el mismo orden en que salieron. Cada juego es una gran aventura más a punto de iniciar. Por otro lado, he comenzado a hacer videos acerca de la saga de Zelda y los publico en mi canal de Youtube. También los comparto en los blogs de esta wiki para que los aficionados a la saga puedan ser algunos de los primeros en verlos. Juegos favoritos thumb|240px 1. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Este juego es increíble. La gran cantidad de sucesos principales y secundarios, objetos, y lugares con tonos sombríos es algo destacable. La posiblidad de viajar en el tiempo por la propia decisión del jugador también es buena. 2. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Un gran juego con una gran trascendencia. Los gráficos son buenos. La libertad de explorar un mundo 3D es genial. Las mazmorras y sus poderosos jefes eran una locura. 3. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening: Lo he jugado en su versión de DX y es genial. El hecho de que la trama no se desarrolle en Hyrule le da un buen toque. El final es impresionante. 4. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: Buen juego. Entretenido de inicio a final. Primera vez que se vio sucesos y detalles en las aventuras de Link y no solo en los manuales. 5. The Legend of Zelda: Un clásico. El inicio. El juego que moldeó esta gran saga. Un enorme mapa, muchos enemigos y rupias por doquier. Personajes principales favoritos thumb|left|240px 1.Link: Siendo el protagonista, es difícil no sentir empatía con él y su lucha por derrotar al mal. El digno poseedor de la Trifuerza del Valor. De todas los Links reencarnados, mi favorito es el Héroe del Tiempo, el protagonista de Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask 2.Princesa Zelda: La heredera al trono de Hyrule y la agraciada poseedora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. De entre todas las reencarnaciones, tengo dos favoritas: la Zelda de Ocarina of Time (debido a su gran intrepidez) y la de A Link to the Past (porque me parece la más linda). 3.Navi: La gran compañera del Héroe del Tiempo. Gracias a sus conocimientos, Link pudo superar todos los peligros que encontró por salvar Hyrule. Me encanta cuando dice Hey! (no sé por qué les molesta a muchos). ¿A dónde fue al final de Ocarina of Time? Categoría:Usuarios Peruanos